


Only this once

by akani



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gin/Shui, M/M, Shuichi, post raiha pass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akani/pseuds/akani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizunashi Rena has received the order to kill Akai Shuichi, but they have a plan to make it seem like she succeeded, without actually killing Shuichi. Gin knows about the plan, but doesn't say anything. Watching Rena and Shuichi at the Raiha Pass, he notices that the plan goes wrong, but since he doesn't want Shuichi to die like that he rescues him and takes him home for recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only this once

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this for a friend of mine. Thought I might share it.
> 
> \--- dropped ---

“Fuck”, he whispered. Mizunashi Rena had driven off, the bomb next to him was ticking and his body hurt like hell. Ignoring the fact that his plan had gone wrong, he prepared to die. Rena didn’t have a choice but to leave him behind if she wanted to live, it wasn’t her fault. 13 seconds of ticking he’d probably heard by now, but he’d lost count because of the throbbing pain going through his body. There was no way he was going to make it.

“Oh, you are one lucky bastard”, he heard a distant voice whilst being dragged into a car. He was far too weak to fight against the strong manly grip and that voice he’d known for oh so long now, suddenly terrified him, because it was closer than ever and he was helpless.  
A car driving off at full speed, somewhere close behind the impact of an explosion and that was the point he finally lost consciousness.

When he woke up, he found himself lying in a bed, which obviously wasn’t his own, but he couldn’t care less at that moment.  
“We should probably get rid of Kir, can’t even shoot properly. She missed, right?”  
He hadn’t even opened his eyes, didn’t need to, he knew who was talking to him.  
“Gin…”, he managed, but couldn’t say much more.  
“No need to talk. Today’s your lucky day, you may live. Just this once.”  
What was the meaning of all this? Shuichi was pretty sure, Gin was supposed to kill him and he knew how badly he wanted to, he had witnessed it more than once.  
“It’s just… Not like that, my dear, not like that. It’s just not the same when the prey doesn’t even try to flee from you, you know.”  
God did he know. That man was rotten to the core, simply sick. Although it repelled Shuichi, he suddenly found it attractive as hell. But that was probably just due to whatever pills they’d given him. They’d probably drugged him, since he could barely feel any pain any more.  
It was still different from the numbness you usually get from really strong painkillers. A hand gently brushing his cheek felt like he was being dragged into hell and right out of it again. An intense burn that was impossible to describe with any words his drugged brain could come up with before it was already over again and he felt something essential being taken from him. It felt like torture.


End file.
